Hit the Crib
Hit the Crib is a short film directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the third Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel and the eighth overall installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Following their previous mission, Vin and Lord Tyresius head to Portugal and confront an "innocent civilian" about John Bacchus's whereabouts. Chris Lombardo and Zion Figueroa reprise their roles as Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius, respectively, while Alex Fanelli makes his debut as the civilian, whose name is later revealed to be Kick. The film served as Alex's acting debut. It was released on March 18, 2016. Plot Some time after Jumpa X, Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius head to Portugal to learn more about John Bacchus's potential whereabouts. They plan and launch an attack on a fortified location known as "the Crib". As the two sprint towards it, the Crib's sole inhabitant, a civilian, attacks and incapacitates Vin and Tyresius with a laser gun. Vin confronts and fights the civilian, while Tyresius accidentally shatters apart his laser gun. The civilian is horrified over the destruction of his weapon, and realizes he is defenseless, even on his own turf. Vin and Tyresius reveal their mission to the civilian, telling him that they're searching for Bacchus and aren't sure of his location. The civilian warns them that they don't want to have anything to do with Bacchus, as he's left behind a "trail of destruction". Ultimately, Tyresius and Vin resolve their unnecessary differences with the civilian, and he agrees to help them find Bacchus if they repair his laser gun. Right before the civilian can introduce himself, Tyresius sneezes, cutting him off. Cast *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel - Jumpa's current right-hand man following the disappearance of his previous top officers, Colonel Crunch and John Bacchus. Jumpa sent Vin to the future to prevent a deadly catastrophe from happening. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius - The former guardian of the Crumbs who was sent to the future alongside Vin to prevent Jumpa X from commencing a deadly catastrophe. *Alex Fanelli as Kick - An innocent civilian who has been wary of his surroundings ever since John Bacchus went on a destructive rampage. John Bacchus is also mentioned numerous times in the film, though he doesn't physically appear. Trivia *One of the few Bread's Crumbs films that doesn't see the protagonists fighting a member of the U.B.N.V.A.. They instead fight Kick, a civilian in Portugal. *This is Scott's first film in which the actors are credited with their full names. Up until the release of this film, they were credited with their first names and the first letter of their last names. Scott did this to keep the actors' privacy, though with their permission he started to use their surnames as well. *At slightly over five minutes, this is the shortest Bread's Crumbs interquel. *Kick's laser gun was actually broken during filming when Zion Figueroa stepped on it, which was an accident. *This was the second Bread's Crumbs film to feature the duo of Vin and Tyresius, the first being Jumpa X. *The civilian's name is later revealed to be Kick in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. **This also makes him the first character to appear in four of the series' films consecutively. Category:Short Films Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs 2 Interquels Category:Spin-Offs